


Secrets

by CoffeeCakes26



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Wraith - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wraith Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the SGA-1 team come across a captured Wraith. What they find is not what one would expect. Time line is season 5. Warning, contains Wraith Mpreg. This is my first written story, which i did years ago. Reviews, good and bad are welcomed. This fic is merely for entertainment only. I do not own Stargate Atlantis or is characters, just the one's I have made. This story time frame takes place after the episodes Whispers and during and after the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

Chapter one - Caught

 

It was early afternoon, the day already hot. But the scorching heat did nothing to stop the hunter in his search for food. In the distance he heard the sounds of laughter from children. He thought about the pro's and con's of hunting for his own food from the wildlife, or stealing from the humans. He made his decision. He would steal from the humans, but in the dead of night. All this went through the Wraith's thoughts in a matter of seconds. He was quick to leave before the villager's had spotted him.

While waiting for night to fall, the Wraith searched the surrounding areas for available sources. Within three hours he had found a cave, deep enough to provide the perfect shelter that he acquired and a creek, one mile north of the cliff face. If the humans roamed, his shelter would be found and he either caught or killed. More likely killed on sight, if the humans had there way. That chance could not happen. He, the last member of his Hive, that Hive destroyed by one of the Atlantis ships, the Daedalus, no more then a day ago. The mere thought of it enraged his very being. He had lost his true mate, his Queen. He who had loved her, and he who would die and kill for her, and she the same for him, gone. A single tear of sorrow and great loss, ran down his left check as he thought of her. How he would run his fingers through that fire red hair, it's scent inviting. A sweet smile she had only for him. Her yellow green eyes like jewels, and her face of pure beauty, but that beauty hid a dangerous viper. Vicious, without mercy, but who's love was his alone. Quickly he recoiled that rage. It did him no good here, now. Looking to the sky he could tell that night fall was still several hours away. He busied himself for a short while in setting up a make shift barrier for the front of the cave with tree limbs. To help keep it cooler in the small cave, provide better cover and a means to keep the annoying insects at bay. Knowing that it was still several hours till midnight, Ji'tal relaxed himself best he could, and tried to get some sleep.

When Ji'tal finally opened his eyes, he had realized that dawn was quickly approaching. This was not good. He needed the food from the humans. Quickly he made his way to the village. Once there he stopped on the outer edge, surveying the area around the food storage building. The village was made up of brick buildings shaped into a condensed square with the food storage near the center. He saw a fence surrounding a brig-like area off to the outside of the square. That gave him pause. He could already hear the humans awakening in their barracks-like homes and getting ready for the day. He walked fast to one of the small outlaying buildings staying low as not to be seen. Once past the perimeter buildings he made his way to the building in which the people of this village stored there food, it seemed only an instant and Ji'tal was to the door. There was a lock on the door, but he made quick work of that, snapping it off easily. Once inside he saw that was not going to be as easy as what he had hoped. Up against the far left wall, was a set of stair cases. He knew he was close as the scent of the dried food filed his nostrils. The scent was coming from somewhere up stairs. Ascending the stairs he followed his sense of smell. Having walked around a corner his senses lead him to another door. This one unlocked, and the room filled with crates of different dried and fresh fruits and meats. He filled the leather food bag as much as he could with only dried meat and fruit. Unknowingly Ji'tal had been spotted.

Cannon early raiser that he was, made his way down to the food storage building. Upon arriving he saw the lock was broken. He thought this very odd, but not being very bright he continued into the building and up the stairs. It was as he was nearing the room that he heard movement from within. Now this was not right as he was always the first. Caution overtaking him, he snuck a look inside. His eyes widen in shock and terror as he made his way away from the room and out the building. A Wraith.

Some of the other men, who where on there way to the same building, had seen him rushing out of it in great distress.

"Cannon? What is it? What's wrong?" one man asked.

"Gather the rest of the men from the village, armed, and make sure NO one enters this building." Cannon said in a serious tone as he rushed towards Torrens home. He was the leader of there village. He was there in a moment. He didn't knock, he didn't wait. He just walked in.

"Torren I've spotted a Wraith in the food storage building. I've already had some of the men gather around the building, with weapons." Cannon said in a terrified rush.

"Good. We'll get rid of this abomination before it can hurt anyone." Torren said as he stood and withdrew his rifle from its proper place on the wall.

Within moments, the men of the village where gathering fast inside the building. But only one dared to enter the room. Rifle raised, Torren made his way into the room in a rush, right up to the Wraith, whom had its back turned, busy with steeling there food supplies.

Ji'tal froze. He felt the muzzle of a rifle being jammed tightly against the back of his head. His eyes widened, wild with fear.

oooooOOOOOooooo

The sounds of a Stargate deactiviating wooshed behind them as Lt. Col. John Sheppard looked to Teyla as he walked. "So who is this you're taking us to see again?"

"His name is Torren. He is an old friend of mine. His people and mine have been trading together for many years." Teyla said with a smile as she looked to John, continuing in her walking.

"Oh." John merely said.

"How much further is it? We've been walking for fifteen minutes now?" Rodney complained slightly.

"Suck it up, McKay." Ronon said, a slight growl to his tone.

Teyla could not help but laugh low, her smile wide. "Its not much further Rodney."

Within five minutes the team had made there way to the village Teyla had told them of. Taking off his sunglasses John looked at the simple yet one of the more advanced type building. Instead of being made from wood for cloth or even wild grasses, all, but a few of the the buildings where constructed from heavy stone. Make sense given the rocky area the people lived around. Turning his head, Jone watched as Teyla walked over to a young man as he busily transfered small boulders from buckets to a cart. Tall, lean, skin tanned mildly from the sun, with short curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Had to be around 18, John thought to himself, as Teyla greeted him with a smile. One the young man gave back.

"It is good to see you again Teyla." Caen greeted to her.

"It's good to see you again, Caen. Where is your father?" Teyla asked.

"He's at the council hall. I can take you to him." Caen answered as he then noticed the others giving them unsure looks.

"Don't worry, they are with me." Teyla said with a reassuring smile. "Yes. Please do." Teyla said hoping Caen would comply.

After a few minutes, he slowly noded his head. He trust Teyla, as did his father and most of his people. "This way." 

As they walked to the council hall, Ronon being the ever vigilant person he was, stopped, kneeling down to the ground.

"Sheppard." Ronon stated.

John stopped, turning to look at Ronon. "What ya got?"

"Wraith foot prints. Three days old." Ronon said alert as he stood.

"Yes, the Wraith. Not to worry. We have it contained in a holding cell, just at the southern edge of the village." Caen said as he looked to Teyla, Rodney, John and Ronon.

"You what?" John asked not sure if he heard right. 

Ronon didn't wait, as he then in a rush made his way to the holding cells.

"We have a Wraith imprisoned." Caen said again, a frown of slight confusion on his face.

"I thought that's what you said." John said as he walked up to Caen.

"When did this happen?" Teyla asked in a rush.

"As your friend had said, three days ago. My father will be able to explain everything." Caen stated, as he started walking again. Teyla, Rodney and John quickly followed.

A moment later, they where at the Council hall.

"Father! Teyla is here. She wishes to speak with you." Caen said.

Torren, looked in the direction his sons voice traveled from. He walked over to them with a smile.

"Greetings Teyla. I hope you have fared well?" Torren said with a warm smile.

"Very. But first there is something we must speak of. The Wraith." Teyla said in a serious tone.

"Yes, him. Let us speak of this outside." Torren said as he lead the team out, and towards the holding cells.

"We caught him steeling from our food supplies, early dawn, three days ago. Damnedest thing, he gave up without any fight." Torren stated looking to all three.

"Wait a minute. You said 'steeling' from your food supplies. This one eats normal food?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"Yes. As unbelievable as it sounds, its true." Torren said as he and the rest walked up to the holding cell and to Ronon, whom was staring death at the sitting Wraith inside.

The holding cell was a simple one, made of stone, box shaped. But one wall was cut out, bars in its place. The only way in or out, the steel door in the opposite wall.

"How do you know he eats solid foods?" Sheppard asked as he looked to Torren."Because he told us, and we've seen it." Torren said as he looked to the Wraith in the cell.

In the back left corner, the Wraith stayed quiet, sitting, his knee's bent, hands resting on his knee's, hair covering his face like a curtain. But his hair was different then other Wraith, as far as the bottom tips went, for it went from white, to a slight pink to a solid red in color. Slowly the Wraith lifted his head to look at the team. Instead of the normal yellow, the eyes they looked upon where a clear dark emerald green. His skin a light green, and his face young and handsome, with a petit goatee, it being a solid white. The clothing was the normal for a wraith. Leather black pants and the long coat.

"Hey." Sheppard said in a monotone, looking right at the Wraith.

Ji'tal turned his eyes right to Sheppard, silent still. He held his gaze with the humans for a moment longer before turning his gaze back to the ground in front of himself.

"Has he said anything since he's been here?" Teyla asked as she watched the Wraith.

"Only that he depends upon regular food for nourishment, as well as water." Torren stated as he looked to Teyla, and her friends.

oooooOOoOOooooo

"Are you sure of this?" Woolsey asked as he looked to John from his seat behind the desk in his office.

"Well we didn't actually see him eat anything. But why would they lie about something like that? What good would it do them?" Sheppard answered with a question of his own.

"I have know Torren for over six years now, and he has never lied to me or my people before. I do not believe he is lying now." Teyla said putting in her own opinion.

"Is it possible for something like this to happen?" Woolsey asked turning his gaze to Dr. Keller.

"It could be. We know for a fact when Wraith are young they depend upon solid food. Its when they mature that they then have to feed upon humans. Its possible the switch never happened in him, though I wont know for sure without running some blood work first. Though this is the first I've heard of it." Dr. Keller stated.

"I've never heard of this happening." Ronon stated.

"Nor have I." Teyla said.

Woolsy turned his attention back onto Sheppard.

"I want you, along with Dr. Keller here, to go back to the village. See if you can get more answers. I want you to take some blood work." Woolsey stated looking to Keller. "See if we can figure out what's going on with this Wraith. If its true he never made the switch, I want to know why and see if we can use this on other Wraith."

oooooOOOOOooooo

"I see." Torren said after listening to Sheppard's explanation. "And you believe this is something wroth looking into?"

"We do yes." Sheppard stated quiet serious.

"It could possibly help save thousands of human lives." Teyla stated.

Torren was quiet for a few moments. Looking to Sheppard he nodded his head. "Do what you have to."

Sheppard having the go ahead, left, with Teyla in tow. Within moments they where at the holding cell.

"Alright doc, you have the go ahead." Sheppard said looking to Keller, whom was looking to the inside of the cell. He to looked and was a bit surprised. The Wraith was sleeping in the back left corner, his back up against the wall. Sound asleep from the looks of his deep breathing.

"Wraith." Sheppard said loud. The Wraith did not respond, or did he wake. "Crap." Sheppard grimaced. "Alright, Ronon and I go in first. Only after we have him with strained, will you be allowed in."

Keller merely nodded her head, looking somewhat terrified.

Caen, having been there the whole time, curiously watching walked up to the steel door, and unlocked it for Sheppard.

Ronon was the first to enter, his gun aimed straight at the Wraith, set to stun, per Woolsy's orders. He positioned himself to be standing to the Wraiths side, Sheppard coming in to be standing in front of the Wraith. Sheppard kicked at the Wraiths foot. A shift in his body and an deep exhale of breathe was all Sheppard got from the Wraith. Sheppard and Ronon shared equal looks of surprise.

Sheppard gave another kick to the Wraiths foot, this one harder. "Hey." he said aloud.,

This got the Wraith awake. Looking to the two humans, he was not happy. He let out a large snarl of displeasure, while at the same time tried to get back from the two, but his back only met wall.

"Stand up, slowly." Sheppard said, his P90 aimed right at the Wraiths chest.

With another loud snarl of displeasure, Ji'tal did as the human said, his palms held up and open.

"Move to the bars. Now." Sheppard ordered. He had seen the Wraiths palms, and the lack of a feeding slit in the right palm.

Ji'tal moved to the bars, keeping his sights on the two humans. "What do you want?"

"Your back against the bar's, arms behind. Now." Sheppard said. He wasn't going to answer any questions till this Wraith was restrained.

Loren was standing outside the cell, ready to do his part in this. Once the Wraith was up against the bars, his hands held behind his back, Loren pulled the Wraiths hands between the bars, cuffing them together. The bar holding the Wraith in place.

Ji'tal did not like this, his snarls letting this be known clearly. But nor did he fight it. He couldn't. He had to much at stake to be stupid and get himself killed. To much to protect. He would do as the humans said. For now.

"What do you want from me?" Ji'tal again asked, looking to Sheppard.

"Just here to collect some blood from you, and ask some questions." Sheppard informed.

"Such as?" Ji'tal growled.

"How is it you can eat solid foods?" Sheppard asked.

Ji'tal remained quiet as he stared at the human. "With my mouth." He chuckled low with a mocking smirk. 

"Smart ass." John sneered already getting annoyed with this Wraith.

With a soft surprised grunt, the Wraith's attention focused behind himself. He watched as a young female applyed some sort of a reddish liquid to the back of his right hand. He let out a low growl of warning to her, as he tried to move his hand away.

"No, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to take a sample of your blood." Keller said, hoping not to sound as scared as she was.

Ji'tal looked to her, eyes narrowed. A moment later he turned his head away from her. "Very well."

Keller seeing the Wraith wasn't going to fight, turned her attention back to his hand.

"Again how is it you can eat solid foods?" Sheppard asked again.

The hypodermic needle in place Keller set to work on filling the 6 blood collection tubes, it would take a few moments.

Ji'tal turned his attention back to Sheppard, silent as stone. He would tell them nothing.

Torren could see that they needed some help in getting information out of this Wraith. "Answer their questions, or I promise you this. You will not receive your evening meal."

Ji'tal hissed low. Damn the humans. He needed that meal, it was the largest one they gave him for the whole day.

"Answer the question." Torren said sternly.

Ji'tal's nostrils flared, his equivalent to a sigh as his head dropped in exasperation. He looked back up to Sheppard below lowered eye ridges. 

"I have been this way all my life. For reason's unknown, my body never made the chemical switch." Ji'tal lied smoothly. "Other Wraith viewed me as weak, a mutation. They ordered my death." but I managed to escape. I have been on my own ever since." Ji'tal lied, but the humans did not know this.

Keller now finished collecting the samples, didn't bother to put pressure on the site, since Wraith healed instantly. She had listened while the Wraith spoke. It was after a moment she noticed how the site was still bleeding. Getting a cotton swab, she applied the pressure. He did not heal like he should have. She waited 30 seconds, before checking again. It finally stopped. Keller also checked his feeding hand. Nothing there. No trace that a feeding slit had ever been there. Getting her medical scanner out, she ran a scan of his digestive track. Sure enough it was active. The question was why. Hopefully his blood would hold the answers as to why the switch never happened. It was then she felt eyes upon her. Looking up to the Wraiths face, sure enough dark emerald eyes were watching her.

Keller couldn't help the blush that creped onto her cheeks as she stood, moving away from the Wraith, packing her supplies into the bag. She couldn't help but admit to herself, that he was attractive looking. For a Wraith, anyways. Though she would never admit this out loud. Looking back to the Wraith, he was no longer looking to her.

Ji'tal watched the female for a few moments. She had a soft gentle nature to her, that he had never seen before. He had seen the blush, but paid it no mind. He was still quiet tired. The night had been long and very cold, he getting no sleep at all. Ji'tal set himself down easily, into a kneeling position.

"Are you finished with me?" Ji'tal asked, looking to Sheppard. But Sheppard and the other human was gone. It was then that his hands were un-cuffed, and he released. Ji'tal wasted no time, as he quickly got to his feet and moved away from the bars.

"Yeah, we're done for now." Sheppard answered, back on the outside of the cell, Ronon with him.

Ji'tal, though no longer having Ronon standing over him, continued to watch the human with wary eyes. He had seen the looks, and knew by the humans body posture that he would not hesitate to kill him if given the chance. Ji'tal wisely kept his distance as he watched the humans pack up there equipment and leave.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Alright, well I set up the computer to run a series of tests, looking for anything abnormal in his blood work. The down side, the results wont be ready till tomorrow." Dr Keller explained as she looked to the SGA1 team, as well as Mr. Woolsy.

"Understood. I want to be informed the moment you've found something." Mr. Woolsy said, turning his attention now to Sheppard.

"What?" John asked plainly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Were you able to get any information out of him?" Woolsy asked.

"According to him, he's been this way his whole life. Body never made the switch." Sheppard said, tone sounding skeptic.

"You buy it." Woolsy said bluntly.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure what to think at this point. Just have to wait on the results. See what they say." Sheppard said, not sure what else to say.

Woolsey could only nod his head. Like the others he too would have to wait.

oooooOOOOOooooo

It had been several hours since the humans of Atlantis had left. Oh yes, he knew they were from Atlantis, there weapons and technology giving it away. Ji'tal looked to the bars, dark for it was night. He was highly agitated. The humans had failed to bring him his evening meal. Quite hungry he was. It was then Ji'tal felt a change in air pressure. He looked to the cloudy sky and took in a large inhale of air through his nostrils. A storm was coming.

True enough two hours later a sever thunder storm was upon the village. Ji'tal was tight against the back corner, doing his best to keep dry and warm. This storm had brought cold air with it. Not good for him. The storm continued in its rage. Lightning danced across the night sky and thunder clashed. The rain pouring, Ji'tal had not heard the fast approaching foot steps. It was only when something large had been literally thrown into the cell, that he reacted. He hissed a warning, but whom ever it was, had quickly gone. Ji'tal looked to the mass. It took him a few seconds to realize that what he was looking at was a bundled up fur blanket. He quickly grabbed it, inspecting it. No holes, no damage, no harm full substance he could smell, nothing. Back in his corner, Ji'tal wrapped the fur around himself. Better. He would not have to deal with the cold now, and he could only hope that when morning came so did some sort of a meal.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only does Atlantis have to deal with the unexpected situation of a captured Wraith, but they must also now deal with Todd and his allied Wraith. 
> 
> A brief section of a scene from 'The Queen' takes place in this chapter. No copy right was intended.

Ji'tal could no longer keep his eyes open, as he watched dawn approaching. No sleep had he gotten during the night. The storm loud and quiet cold. He could not hear for danger if it approached had he been sleeping. Upon hearing the humans emerging from there home's, did Ji'tal finally close his eyes, laying down fully upon the floor of the cell, his back facing the door, the fur blanket the only cushion from the floor. Within seconds he was sound asleep.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Are you sure these results are correct?" Richard Woolsey asked with uncertainty as he looked from the paper to Dr. Jennifer Keller, standing from his desk, walking to her.

"I ran the test three times. The results the same every time." Dr Keller stated in a sure tone as she looked to Woolsey.

Woolsey was silent as he slowly paced his office, looking back to the results, a contemplating look on his face. Keller was still in the office, watching him. He did this for several minutes, then stopped. Turning his head to the side, he looked at Keller. He had come to a decision.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Sheppard was speechless, which was few and far between. He and his team, plus Keller, had returned to planet M04-553. He thought hard on what Keller had told them during the last meeting before they had come to the planet. Needless to say everyone had been shocked. Once at the village, Teyla had gone to see Torren and inform him of what they had found out, while the rest headed to the cell.

Arriving to the cell, Sheppard looked in to see that the Wraith was sound asleep, laying flat on what looked to be a large fur blanket. A frown came to Sheppard's face as he looked to Keller.

Keller had also noticed the Wraith was sleeping. "Well this should make doing a scan of him easier, since he seems to not be the easiest to wake."

"Your sure about this?" Ronon asked, not fond of the idea of Jennifer going in the cell with the Wraith.

"We need to get this, if we are to find out more." Keller stated in a serious tone.

"Ronon and I go in first. And only when I feel its safe, will I allow you in." Sheppard said in a commanding tone.

"Understood." Dr. Keller said.

As said, Sheppard and Ronon had gone in first, and once John saw that the Wraith was indeed in a full sound sleep, did he allow Keller inside the cell.

Outside, Teyla watched. It was then that she sensed something unusual. It took her a moment, but she quickly realized that this sensation was the same she had when she was connected to the mind of a Wraith, but at the same time, it was very different. Not threatening at all. Very curious, and very young. Her eyes widen.

Sheppard, a bit relaxed, had seen the change in Teyla. "What is it?"

"I think the child is…reaching out to me." Teyla said with a tiny shake of her head, still not certain.

"Is that even possible?" Ronon asked with a frown.

Keller had also heard Teyla and was very intrigued by it. "What is it doing? Its not trying to hurt you is it?" Keller asked with some concern.

Teyla's smile only confused them more.

"Teyla?" John cautioned

"Its alright. He wont harm me. In fact at this point, he cant. Not strong enough. He's only curious. Very curious in fact. I think it's my Wraith DNA that's allowing this to even happen." Teyla reassured.

"He? So it is the child then. Right?" Keller asked looking right at Teyla.

"Yes." Teyla said still a bit shocked over it all.

At this point no one was sure what to say. Keller was careful in her scanning of the sleeping Wraith. Not once did he stir enough to wake, though he did shift once or twice, mainly scratching at his stomach and repositioning his arm which served as his pillow. Keller being so close to the Wraith, had noticed the slight swell in the stomach, and the fact that every so often a kick could be seen through the leather. Jennifer was in astonishment. Finished with taking the scan, Keller and the team headed back to Atlantis.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dr. Keller, per Mr. Woolsey's order, once she had the results of the scan set up to the main screen, was to report it to him. She called him down to the main infirmary.

"Dr. Keller, I assume you have the results?" Mr. Woolsey inquired as he met her at her desk.

"Yes, I do." Keller stated as she brought them up on her large computer screen.

"Did you have any problems in getting them?" Richard asked as he waited.

"No. In fact he slept the whole time. Never even knew we were there." Keller stated as she looked to Woolsey.

At hearing Keller's words, Woolsey is astonished. He's then brought out of it by her next words. He looks to her and the screen.

"Okay here they are. From what I can see the fetus is at full development in all but it's weight. His weight is no where near what I believe it should be at this stage." Keller said with high concern.

"What all do we know of Wraith pregnancy and fetal development?" Woolsey asked.

"Well nothing, but - " Keller didn't have the time to finish when Woolsey spoke again.

"Exactly. For all we know this is normal." Woolsey stated.

"Or it could mean there is something seriously wrong with the baby." Keller stated in defense. Wraith or not, the baby was still a baby to her, innocent and deserved a chance to live.

"In which case, if there is, there is really nothing we can do for it. Facing facts, this child is still a Wraith and when an adult will prove to be just as dangerous and a killer as any other Wraith." Woolsey stated as indeed fact.

Keller said nothing knowing he was right, but at the same time the doctor in her couldn't stand by and do nothing if the child was in trouble.

Woolsey could see this and sighed. "I know you want to help, but what do you really hope to accomplish?"

"Obviously this Wraith doesn't want any harm to come to the child. He's proven that by giving up and allowing himself to be taken. Since then all he's done is do as we've told him. If we tell him what we've found, he could tell us if its normal or not. Wraith or not, that baby has done no wrong and is innocent." Keller stated quiet serious in her belief's on the matter.

Before Woolsey had the chance to speak with Keller further, Chuck from up in the control room, contacted him over the head set. Woolsey received the message. "Understood. I'm on my way." Woolsey then started to head out.

"What is it?" Keller asked quickly.

Woolsey stopped, turning to Keller. "We received a message. Its from Todd. He received our message."

oooooOOOOOooooo

The puddle jumper emerged from the gate in space on its way to its destination.

"I still say we should have brought back up. Another jumper, marine unite, something." Rodney stated.

"This is intended to be a diplomatic mission, Rodney. What kind of message would that send." Teyla said looking to Rodney.

"Well a strong one, hopefully." Rodney stated back coolly.

"Yeah well everyone will be just fine if they don't panic." John said looking right to Rodney.

"Yeah, easier said then done."

"There they are." Sheppard stated as in the back Ronon walked from behind Kellers seat to his own. Just standing beside it, looking out the view point the entire time. Within seconds the Hive ship came into view.

"My god. How big is that thing?" Keller asked in amazement and shock.

"Never seen a hive in space huh?" Sheppard asked, keeping his eyes on the Hive and the control readings.

"I've never seen one period. I've seen video logs, but never in person." Keller said quiet intimidated by the sheer size.

"Well you never forget your first." Rodney said, more busy with helping John pilot he jumper.

"They know were here." Ronon stated.

No sooner had he said that a few buttons bleeped on the controls.

"Apparently. Receiving a transmission." Rodney informed.

"Docking instructions." Sheppard stated having looked over at the controls by Rodney.

"What? No "Hello." Greeting's great travelers?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Guess not, so much for the red carpet." John said back, as he piloted the jumper into the Hive and the location at which they where to dock at.

"So what happens now?" Keller asked, looking around to the others.

"Well if history has taught us anything this is the part where we get doubled-crossed and taken prisoner." Rodney said unhappy with that idea, as he looked to Keller.

"That will not happen this time, Rodney. We were invited, remember?" Teyla stated trying to keep everything calm.

"Like that make's a difference." Rodney said back, not convinced.

At that moment there was a pounding knock at the jumper ramp. Everyone looked to it. Ronon walking towards it.

"Right on cue." Sheppard stated as he stood, walking to the still closed ramp, P90 ready. Rodney and Keller followed last. Getting to the ramp, Sheppard hit the button and the ramp lowered, revealing four Wraith drones, there weapons raised and ready to fire."This looks real filmier." Sheppard said not pleased.

For the moment no one fired.

"Lower your weapons." Todd said as his soldiers did just that, he coming into view to stand in front of his soldiers.

My apologies. You understand. You cant be too careful." Todd said as he watched John and Ronon lower there weapons. "Welcome to my ship." Todd stated with open arms.

Leaving the jumper Todd lead the team to a small room. Walking into the room another Wraith was already waiting.

"This is my second-in-command. I've asked him to be apart of these discussions. Please. Sit." Todd said as gestured for Sheppard and his team to sit at a table centered in the room, covered with baskets filled with fruits and light candles for light. John sat down at the other end of the table."Fruit bowls. Nice touch." he said more sarcastically.

"A little something we've picked up in our travels. I thought they would make our conversation more comfortable. I hope they prove as delicious as the farmers who grow them." Todd said as he sat at the head of the table.

Rodney whom had picked up what looked to be a pear, slowly set it back down, a sad look on his face.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." John stated.

"So I understand you have a proposal. A break through of some kind?" Todd asked calmly as he looked to the team.

"This is doctor Keller. She's our chief medical Officer, and she going to explain everything to you." Sheppard said.

Todd turned his attention to Keller.

She quickly cleared her throat.

"Well um….as you may already know, we recently stumbled across a lab, belonging to Michael. The Wraith that we… " Keller said slowly.

"I know who he is." Todd said calmly.

"Of course you do." Keller said hoping not to have offended the Wraith.

"Word of your success against him has spread rapidly among my kind. We are very grateful." Todd said as he looked to Keller.

"Trust me. We didn't do it for you." Sheppard said as he played with what looked like a small mango.

"Anyway, we recovered a data bass from his lad that allowed us to continue in his research…"

"For what purposes?" Todd asked quickly, sternly.

We've come up with a gene therapy, that alters Wraith DNA. In a small, but significant way. In a nut shell we think we can make it so that you and any Wraith we treat, will never need to feed on humans again."

Todd remained quiet as he looked to his second in command.

"This is absurd." The second said as he looked to Todd.

"Well actually its not as big a change as you might think. Your bodies already contain all the organs necessary to digest food." Keller said.

"Here try this." Sheppard said as he tossed the piece of fruit he was playing with to Todd. Todd caught it easily, his feeding slit quiet visible.

"If I consume this, it may give me a moment's pleasure. But it will not sustain me." Todd said as he set the fruit back onto the table.

"But that can change. At least, in theory." Keller said.

"Why would we want this? Of what benefit is it?" the second asked, looking to Keller.

"Well think about it. Put yourself on regular food, give up all them tiresome culling's." Sheppard said.

"It would give you a significant advantage over other hive's." Teyla stated.

"Not to mention I could stop waiting for the chance to kill you. In theory." Sheppard said with a tiny grin.

"Our current feeding process give us strength, our ability to heal, our longevity." the second stated, still not liking this idea.

"Well were not entirely sure how this change would affect your…um, gifts. They may continue, although possibly in a diminished form." Keller said.

"Possibly?" Todd stated unsure now himself.

"Its difficult to know from lab tests. We cant be sure until we've administered it to um, live subjects."

"Well let's not forget that Michael spread the modified Hoffan drug to dozens of worlds, possible more. No one knows for sure, right. Which means every time you feed, your taking a risk." Rodney said."Bottom line is, there's not enough food to go around. That's why you Wraith are at each others throats. So here's your chance." Sheppard said looking right at Todd.

Todd was silent for a few seconds before standing and leaving, his second following after him. Sheppard and his team remained quiet for sometime before Ronon spoke up.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be here." he said looking back to his friends.

"I don't know. From where I was sitting things seemed to be going pretty well."

"Yeah." Sheppard said lamely.

Keller looked to him. "You don't seem to happy about it."

"I was just expecting a little more resistance." John stated.

Well he hasn't said yes yet." Keller said.

"Yeah but something makes me think he wants to." John said.

"Why not? It is a reasonable offer.""Why are we thinking of way to fix them, when we should be thinking of ways to kill them?" Ronon asked as he stood at the table.

"We've been trying to do that for four years. There still here."

"The Wraith may not deserve our consideration but as John pointed out, were not doing this for them." Teyla said looking to her friends."Something's going here he's not telling us." John said.

"Big surprise." Ronon stated.

"Were also here for another reason. The other Wraith. Woolsey's orders." Keller said as a reminder.

"Yeah, we know." John said not to happy about that fact either.

It was then the sound of approaching foot steps caught the teams attention. Ronon turned towards the sound, his gun ready with the whizzing noise it makes.

"I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?" Todd asked."Come in." John said, waving his hand to the table.

"I have considered your offer." Todd said.

"That was fast." John said not quiet convinced.

"I believe your idea has merit. If you can make the treatment work." Todd said.

"It'll work." Keller assured.

"Of course, converting a single hive would be pointless. It would make little difference to the humans of this galaxy and it would make us priors amongst our own kind." Todd explained."Wait a minute. I thought you worked with a whole group of hives?" Rodney asked.

"I do. But I may have, exaggerated my position within the alliance." Todd said slowly."He doesn't have a clout." Sheppard said not happy about this.

"Then he's no good to us." Ronon grinned as he fiddled with his gun which rested on the table, he sitting.

"There is only one you need to convince. Among all the Queens in the alliance, one sits above the rest. We call her…. The Primary." Todd continued.

"The uber-Queen?" Rodney asked a questing look on his face.

"Convince her and the rest will fall in line." Todd said.

"Then convince her." Sheppard said."She will only speak with another Queen." Todd stated.

"And your Queen was killed last year in the skies above Atlantis." Teyla said.

"Regrettably, yes, but the Primary does not know this." Todd said.

"You huh….You bluffed your way into the alliance, and convinced them you still have a Queen." John stated.

"Mm, they would not have accepted me otherwise. Up until now I've been able to maintain this subterfuge, but a face-to-face meeting, that would be difficult. In fact there is only one person who can help me." Todd said as he looked right at Teyla.

"Me? What can I possible do to help you in this?" Teyla asked.

"Your Wraith DNA makes you perfect for this, after a bit of a change in looks that is. I need you to be the Queen of this hive."

Teyla for the moment was in disbelief. "I need some time to think about this."

"Take all the time you need." Todd then looked to Sheppard. "Now, if your ready to leave my soldiers can escort you back to your shuttle."

"As much as I would love to leave there is something else we need to discuss with you." John said, pausing as he looked to Keller.

"Um, yes…we've come across another Wraith on planet M04-553. He's um… well…" Keller stumbled not exactly sure how to word it.

"He's pregnant." John said bluntly.

This caught Todd's attention. "Your certain of this?"

"Oh yes. We only found it because I ran a series of blood tests on him to find out why he was eating normal food. Needless to say we were shocked at the findings." Keller said truthfully.

"Yes. This is not something that happens often but when it does that Wraith will do what he or she must to hide their condition, partially from other Wraith." Todd explained.

"Why? I mean other Wraith wouldn't kill the one… would they?" Keller asked not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Some Wraith view pregnancy as a sign of weakness. Epically enemies of that Wraith, as the one carrying wouldn't be able to heal instantly, or move as fast. A perfect time to get take out an enemy. So yes, they would kill the individual." Todd said not approving of this.

"You sound like you don't approve of this." Keller said having heard his tone.

"I don't. I view it as a strength, not a weakness. First off a Wraith must be healthy enough to even carry to term, as it takes a great toll on the body, epically if the one carrying is a male. As, according to you, is the case here. The last few weeks is partially the hardiest."

"That's also what I wanted to talk with you about. But first off - how is it even possible that male's can carry?" Keller asked.

"All wraith, with the exception of the drone's, before they are born, start out as female. Its when they reach a stage in there development, that depending on the parents, decide if the child is to become male or remain female. If not given a special enzyme from a queen or female, the child will become male, yet keep the female organs, hence how both sex's can become pregnant. Yet it takes a male's body to mature longer, then a female. About three thousand years. Which given our long life span, really isn't that long." Todd explained.

"But if the child is given this enzyme, she remains female, right?" Keller asked.

"Correct." Todd said. "Its also one of the reasons there are so many male Wraith compared to female."

"Cause you need a female to make a female. Got it." John stated having followed along easily.

Todd nodded his head. "And some Queens don't like the idea of another female around, even if its her own daughter."

"Wait, so does that mean guys can impregnate guys?" Rodney asked not sure why he was even asking.

Sheppard had a look on his face like he didn't want to know.

"This is correct, yes." Todd said with out pause.

"That's just wrong." Ronon said a look of disgust on his face.

Keller thought it was time to ask her other question. "The other thing, I've been able to run a scan of the child, and what I've found concerns me." Keller stated as she brought out the hand held medical scanner that still had the readings of the child. She stood and handed it to Todd, seeing as he knew much more about this then she did.

Tilting his head Todd looked over the results as he walked slowly around the table.

Keller watched him, having stayed where she was, at the head of the table.

Todd then looked to Keller. "What is it that has you concerned?"

"The child's weight. Its just above two pounds. It should be more. Right?" Keller said.

"The child's weight should be a bit more, I agree, but with Wraith pregnancy, it's at the last few weeks that the child gains the weight it needs to survive once born." Todd informed Keller as he walked slowly over to her. "The child's weight at birth should be between five to six pounds. If it weigh's less then that, it does not survive."

"So he's at his last stage in the pregnancy, yes?" Keller asked.

"Yes, he is. In fact he only has about another three weeks left in his pregnancy." Todd confirmed as he handed the pad back to Keller.

Keller nodded her head as she looked to Sheppard. She very much wanted to have that Wraith moved to Atlantis.

John saw the unspoken plea. "It's not up to me. That's Woolsey's call. You know that."

"You want to help him. Take him to Atlantis." Todd stated more then asked as he looked to Keller."Yes I do. No child deserver's to die." Keller stated firmly as she locked eyes with Todd standing her ground.

oooooOOOOOooooo

As soon as the team was back at Atlantis, John along with Keller reported to Woolsey. Woolsey gave the go ahead to get Todd's plan into action as long as Teyla felt comfortable with it. There hope was to get this drug into as many Wraith as possible. The sooner, the better.

It was now Keller's turn. She explained what she had found out from Todd, and for the Wraith on Planet M04-553 what it entailed if he did not get the help he needed. Keller gave her request to have him brought to Atlantis.

Woolsey after listening to Keller, thought hard. On the one hand he could really care less what happened to the Wraith, but on the other it could proved them with much needed Intel on this aspect of the Wraith, and the more they knew about them the better they could fight against them, in any way possible. Woolsey came to a decision. Keller's request had been approved.

It wasn't long before she, John, Ronon and a squad of marines were back at the village, heading towards the cell. They had informed Torren of what it was they wanted. Torren and his people were more then happy to see the Wraith gone.

As always, Ronon was the first to the cell.

Ji'tal's eye's narrowed half an inch as he saw Ronon appear at the front of his cell. He ignored the human as he continued to eat his meal. Beef like broth, soft thin veggies in the broth, with a whole sweet root on the side.

It wasn't long till the rest of the team came into Ji'tal's view. He ignored them, like he did Ronon. That was until he saw Keller. Ji'tal flared his nostril's, a sigh. He had no desire to be tested upon at the moment. He got little sleep due to the child being quiet active, and he was still hungry. The soup had done little to satisfy his hunger.

"More tests?" Ji'tal asked, making his feelings clear in his tone as he looked to Keller with his sharp green eyes.

"Not this time. Your coming with us." John bluntly stated.

Ji'tal was quick to his feet, as Sheppard along with Ronon made their way to the metal door, opening it. Ji'tal did not like this one bit, and he let the humans know by letting out a loud snarl backing away from the door as the humans entered the cell, guns raised right at him.

"Just take it easy. Do as we say, and you wont get hurt." John said as he slowly made his way towards the highly agitated pregnant Wraith.


End file.
